Exam Relief
by Chai-Monster
Summary: This year, Mello's Birthday happens to fall on the last day of exams and Matt plans to use that to his advantage. MxNxM


_So…. Basically, this is me giving up on the spring semester until after break… hopefully I'll be ready to school again after break. If not, I have decided I will either become a cat… or dedicate the rest of my life to writing really bad smut…. Maybe. More likely that I'll choose to be a cat for the rest of eternity. Oh wells. Read on, Enjoy. An order from the Chaimonster. Ohohoh and I should totally note that this is kinda an AU where L did not die and the boys are in their late-teens._

Exam Relief

Near was hidden away in a quiet corner of one of the less frequented common rooms of Whammy's. He was relaxing his mind with a fortress of Legos after a hard week of final exams. Today had the final day of exams, the presentation of the Chemistry Projects. The Chemistry Projects had been a semester long endeavor and Near had chosen something simple; How the slightest change of the body's chemical intake can alter the chemical balance of the brain. It had been a long, tiring affair involving angry rats that he had had to share with Matt. The simple intricacies of Legos was a welcome relief at this point in time, a relief he was willing to let consume the vast majority of his awareness.

Matt was third. Not as flashy as being first nor as controversial as second. Matt was used to being ignored. He was Mello's loyal dog, nose stuck to his current favorite handheld. He was quiet and reserved the opposite of his beloved Mello. And without Mello, the rest of students/orphans of Whammy's never would have noticed Matt. And because he was third, he was able to get away things others could not. Controversial project topics that anyone below him in the rankings could not hope to achieve but anyone above him could not keep quiet. Moving around the manor without being noticed.

I say this so you won't be so surprised that Matt could come into the common room without Near noticing. Matt was amazing at being quiet, you notice more when you're quiet. So he knew exactly where Near would be after finishing his exams and since Mello was finishing up his final exam, why not pay him a visit?

"Nice fortress," Matt stood, leaning against the arm of the couch hiding Near from immediate view of the door. Near's face remained blank but the slight hesitation in his reach for his next brick allowed Matt to see that he caught the white-haired boy off guard.

"I would say thank you… but I am not exactly sure why you're here," Near did not look away from his Legos as he spoke. He knew Matt had no issues with him but he could not be sure that he was not up to something. Or that Mello was.

"I wanted to ask you for some help," Matt smiled at the boy on floor, knowing he would not see it. "You know what the date is, right?"

"December the thirteenth," Near turned his body to work on another section of his wall.

"Yeah and that just so happens to be my boyfriend's birthday. I need your help. Are ya willing to hear me out?" Matt moved from the arm of the couch to sit across from Near, the wall of Legos separating them.

"I have trouble believing you need my help. If you were to put forth any effort at all, we both know you would be sitting in my place." Near finally looked up to see Matt's goggled covered eyes boring into him.

"I need human feedback," Matt's lip curved up on the one side, a smile Near knew could make Mello melt.

"How so?"

"My Chemistry project. It was to create a scent that would be perceived as pleasurable to practically anybody. So far, all my feedback has been from Rats. They go nuts for the stuff, crazy for it. But I need to know how a human would interpret the smell. Is it something just rats go for? Is it a rodent thing? Or do humans find the scent pleasurable as well? I need human feedback before I present the final product to Mello," Matt used waved his hands around has he spoke, causing Near to fear for the wall between them. "All you have to do is take a whiff and tell me what it is you smell."

"Is that all?" Near's voice was flat, as always, but Matt could easily perceive the subtle sarcasm being thrown his way.

"No catch, I promise," Matt gave Near a goofy smile as he drew a cross over his chest with his left hand. "Will ya do it?"

"I suppose so." Near relented, moving his Legos to the side so as to have nothing in between the two of them.

"Awesomesauce," Matt couldn't help but to grin mischievously as he dug a plastic baggy out of his pocket. "Now, alls ya gotta do is open this and tell me whatcha smell."

"Okay," Near slipped his hand out of the white sleeve it hid in to grab the baggy. Matt watched intently as the smaller boy peeled open the baggy. He could not help but lean forward as Near brought it closer to his face, the pale tissue within the bag nearly blending in with his shirt. "Hmmm. Yes, I do believe it smells fairly nice."

"Yeah, but what do you smell, specifically?" Matt urged Near, his face painted in a somewhat frantic expression.

"Well… to me… I can detect a hint of old books… the faint smell of new… plastic… like when you… open a new… package of… Legos," Near's words were faint and slow, somewhat slurred. They were similarly spoken as those of someone on the verge of falling asleep. "Also… something sweet… Matt… what… what did I… I feel so… I think I'm going to…" And in the next moment, Near was doubled over on himself, soundly asleep.

Matt smiled softly to himself as he crouched over the sleepy child. Near always looked sweet and innocent when asleep, more a boy of roughly 10 than 16. Matt couldn't help but to stare as reached with one hand to retrieve his baggy and with the other to gently check Near's pulse. Soft, strong, steady; just as he had predicted. Slowly, he moved his hand from Near's neck to brush colorless curls from Near's forehead. So utterly predictable, everything according to plan, Matt chortled to himself. They were always so predictable. Make it a puzzle, an experiment, or a game and eventually they all played their parts.

Leaving the Lego's where they were, knowing there would be hell to pay if he did not, Matt hefted the small boy into his arms. He wrapped Near's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. It wasn't actually an uncommon occurrence to see Matt wondering the halls bringing a sleeping Near back to his bedroom. Near had this nasty habit of building until he fell asleep among the bricks. And the only person in the whole of the orphanage who could ever be bothered to move him was Matt. Everything falling into place. Nobody even bat an eye as Matt carried him through the halls. All too easy, Matt had to fight the urge the giggle maniacally the whole time. And yes, he was quite prone to doing so when everything came together perfectly.

Knowing he had some time before Near would waken, Matt just dropped him on the bed. Not like he was going to remember it later. Now, he had 10 minutes until Near woke up, theoretically, 38 minutes until Mello finished his final exam, approximately, and one hell of a job to accomplish. Time to get started, a sly smile crossed his face as he whorled around the room, collecting everything he needed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Near woke to the soft clatter of someone typing. His head felt as though it had be stuffed with cotton; throat dry, mouth skritchy, head pounding. His hair was obscuring his vision but when he tried to brush it out of the way, he found his hands were cuffed to the head of the bed. Bed? Why, when, and how had he managed to get himself handcuffed to a bed? Ah yes, he had been talking with Matt when… when he had passed out in his Legos. With a shake of his head, Near managed to remove his hair from his line of sight so as to see the rest of the dimly lit room. Two beds, clothes everywhere, a stack of games by the TV, and Matt, hunched over his laptop.

"Matt… the fuck did you do to me?" Near managed to croak before he caught himself. Matt looked up from his laptop, grinning, waiting for Near to realize what he had said and how he had said it. Groaning, Near let his head drop back onto the pillow. "I mean," he corrected himself, face going blank and voice dropping back into the monotone pattern, "Matt, what was it you had in the bag? And why am I in you room?"

"Oh nonononono," Matt was still grinning when he crawled on the bed with Near. "I don't want the Robot boy… Drop the façade and this will be a whole hell of a lot easier on you."

"Oh fuck it. My head is killing me. What the fuck was in that bag?" Near's brown eyes narrowed in a mixture of frustration and anger. His head was killing him, he told himself. That was the only reason he was willing to listen to Matt.

"Oh, that," Matt leaned closer, his face in Near's. "That was my Chemistry Project, I told you. Didja really think I'd choose a simply project like just pleasuring the olfactory areas of the brain? Come on, you know better than that."

"Matt, I am in no mood for games," Near tried to move further back on the bed but found it near impossible without the use of his arms. His voice was rough from lack of proper use and dry throat. "And could I get a drink? I mean seriously, my throat is ragged."

"Oh, sure," Matt grabbed a bottle of water off his night stand and held if for Near to drink from. "That would be the side-effects of the chloroform. Managed to get rid of the smell… hadn't really had time to work on the side-effects yet. It's a shame, really. I realized to late that nullifying the smell for the rats was probably going a step to far seeing as how rats have better olfactory capabilities than us. Oh well."

"You're rambling," Near could not help but roll his eyes. Matt did not talk much, he didn't like most people enough to talk to him. But if he did like you enough and he got going, he was next to impossible to shut up.

"Oh, yes I am. Thank you. Don't have time for that, got a schedule to keep too," Matt grinned again, it was almost unnerving. Near took this moment to better focus on Matt. He'd shed his traditional striped sweater which left him only a simple black tank top and his jeans. Goggles still in place, hiding his eyes from the world. Those spidery fingers were working their way up Near's shirt, leaving buttons undone in their wake.

"If I told you I know what it is you do in your room when you're alone," Matt growled into Near's ear, straddling the smaller boy and allowing no movement, "what would you say? If I said I knew whose names you moaned when your fingers are buried deep, what would that mean to you?"

"I'd say you were lying," Near's pale skin flushed a faint red as he attempted to wiggle away from redhead bearing down on him. "Lemme go, Matt."

"No, Near," Matt leaned back to sit on Near's hips, stilling any and all attempts to escape. "I'm not letting you go." With Near's shirt now unbuttoned, Matt was working his hands over the pale skin, rubbing, pinching there, ghosting up Near's sides.

"Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing" Near was biting back a moan.

"You're Mello's birthday present. I'm getting you ready," Matt leaned forward, breath blowing over Near's cheek.

"That is utterly absurd," Near tried to turn his head to the side. Even with the goggles, Matt's gaze was nerve-wracking. How was one supposed to lie properly with those eyes boring into them. "Mello hates me."

"No. Frustrated with, yes. Jealous of, yes. Indescribably angry with, yes. But to hate you? No," Matt forced Near to look at him, lips ghosting over Near's. "Mello could never hate you." Near let out a low whine as Matt left the bed only to return with his laptop. "Knew you were enjoying yourself. Can't lie to me, Near."

Near could help but blush. Of course Matt knew, Matt knew everything. He had eyes everywhere. No point trying. "I know that…"

"Good, keep that in mind. I gots something I want ta show ya," Matt turned the screen so that Near could see it. Matt loved watching the blush crawl across Near's skin when he saw what was on the screen. Three videos running side by side. The one in the middle, taking up the majority of the room, was of Near three with three fingers deep within himself. Video-Near was a mess, moaning and bucking against his own fingers. The videos to the left and right were of Matt and Mello respectively, both had a firm grip on their own erections. "That's us…. We're watching you. Nonono, don't turn away. Waaatch. Oh look, you're about to lose it," as Matt whispered into Near's ear, he forced the smaller boy to watch. "Oh look at that, look at how hot you get us."

Near watched, watched has he got himself off. He watched as he came all over his own chest, on screen. And he watched as Matt and Mello separately worked catch up with him until finely, the both came with a low grunt. Near didn't want to admit how much it got to him, how aroused he was feeling. That was the point of all Matt's antics, he needed Near willing.

"That gets to you, doesn't it," Matt shut the laptop, moving it out of harm's way as he straddled Near again. "I know it does, I can feel it." With that, Matt gave a harsh thrust into Near's pelvis.

"Fuck, Matt," Near groaned, attempting to follow Matt's hips as they left his. "You know it makes me hard. You know I say his name and yours when I finger fuck myself… why are you dragging this out?"

"Cause I need you ready and willing," Matt finally kissed Near with a bruising force as he forcibly removed the smaller boy's pants, throwing them off the bed. "And I want you to openly enjoy it because in a few moments…. I'm leaving you here while I go get the birthday boy. I need you looking just this when I get back."

"Like what?" Near's lips ghosted over Matt's before Matt dove back in for more. This time, Matt's tongue pressed passed Near's lips with no mercy. And Near enjoyed every second of it, handcuffs rattling as he strained to run his fingers through Matt's hair.

"Like this." Near gasped as he felt Matt shove a barely lubed dildo up his ass. Matt grinned has he pressed a small button at the base, causing vibrations to begin to pulse through small toy. Near was a mess, writhing beneath the ginger. He hadn't noticed when Matt had lowered his briefs nor when he pulled them back up. "A writhing, moaning mess on my bed. Your fucking gorgeous, Near."

"Oh, fuuuuuuck," Near groaned, head whipping back and forth. "You didn't even prepare me, you ass."

"I know, more fun this way," Matt grinned as he gave Near a pat on the head, leaving a small bow behind, before leaving the bed and heading for the door. "See ya in a bit." And with that, Matt was out the door leaving Near to groan in frustration, trying to find a way to work the dildo against his prostate.

Matt tried to calm himself as he made his way to Mello's classroom. Playing with Near had been fun but it had gotten him a bit worked up as well. Couldn't have Mello suspecting anything now could we. Looking down at himself, Matt realized he had forgotten to put his sweater back on or his shoes. Mello would just assumed he'd finally gotten some sleep so that was okay. He wasn't flushed, no marks or any other telltale signs to let Mello know what was waiting in their bedroom. He knew that but he had to be sure. He arrived outside the proper classroom with about a minute to spare, smiling to himself.

When Mello finally exited the classroom, he was still lost inside his head, mulling over the exam. Matt smiled softly, noting that his boyfriend still had a few stray bobby pins stuck in his hair. Mello refused to tie his shoulder length hair back in a ponytail, too girly. But he did pin back anything and everything that threatened to fall in his face while he was working. It was a sight to see.

"How'd it go, love," Matt peeled himself from his spot on the wall to give his boyfriend a hug.

"Fine…. Maybe… I think," Mello's golden eyebrows knit together as he thought back on his exam yet again.

"I'm sure you did amazing," Matt smiled has he pulled the stray pins from Mello's hair. "Missed a few."

"Thanks," Mello gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away to grab his hand and begin the walk back to their room. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah… got all the kinks worked out on my chemistry project… now I can write up a proper article and whatnot, like L wants," Matt gave a stifled yawn. "Thought I deserved a break."

"If you say so," Mello gave Matt a sidelong glance, knowing it would be ages before Matt ever got around to writing any articles no matter who wanted him to write them. "So what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"Um…. What we do every day?" Matt had a confused look on his face. He needed Mello to think he had forgotten.

"You do know what day it is, right?"

"Yeah, course I do," the look Matt gave Mello screamed 'I'm not an idiot.' "It's Friday, the last day of exams. Start of winter break."

"That's all," Mello stopped short bring Matt to a halt beside him. "That's all today is?"

"Um, yes?" Matt made sure not to let anything show on his face. Mello couldn't suspect a thing… didn't suspect a thing. Just wonderful.

"Seriously? Seriously, Matt?" Mello gave him an incredulous look, blue eyes boring into his skull before he stormed away, angrily heading back their bedroom without Matt.

"Mello?" Matt called after his boyfriend. It would only work if he made it look like he didn't know what he did wrong. "Mello! Wait up. Mels…. What did I do?" Matt took off after the blond. He wanted to show up at the right moment.

When Matt finally caught up with Mello, they were right outside their bedroom door. Mello turned to stare angrily at Matt, "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"My birthday, fucker," Mello turned away, angrily fumbling with the door before storming into the room. "My fucking birthday, Matt. How the hell do you…." Mello's eyes went wide when he saw what was waiting for him.

"Going on fourteen years," Matt snuck up behind Mello, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he kicked the door shut them, "and you think I'd really forget my bestmate's birthday? Seriously Mels?"

"I just….. I" Mello was speechless. What was he supposed to say? There was Near, cuffed to the bed a mess of moans wriggling about.

"Matttttttt…." Near whined, "took you long enough… Take it out… I can't… I need… oh fuuuuuck"

"Happy Birthday, Mels," Matt whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"Oh my God," Mello moaned, face flushing red at the sight before him. "Can I… Can I touch him?"

"If somebody doesn't touch me soon, I'm going to fucking kill someone," Near groaned, arousal straining proudly against his briefs.

That's all it took to get Mello on the bed, hands running over pale boy beneath him. He fell between the poor boys outstretched legs, mouth ghosting against Near's jaw as he pulled the bow from Near's hair, "Are you my birthday present, sheep?"

"Yessssssssss," It came out as a hiss as Near ground his hips up against Mello's, relishing the much need friction.

"But you do have to share," Matt grinned as he climbed on the bed beside the Near and Mello, hands sliding over Mello's shoulders.

"I do?" Mello turned his head giving Matt a questioning look.

"Yeah, ya do," Matt leaned forward to claim his boyfriend's lips a deep kiss, moaning as Mello's tongue dominated his mouth. Near couldn't help but to moan at the display above him. It was what he had always wanted, to be a part of this. To be a part of Mello and Matt.

"Oh god," Near bucked up against Mello, heat coursing through his body straight too his erection. "Pllleeaaaaasssse."

"Please what?" Mello smiled down at the pale boy below him, loving the pink blush that had painted its way across Near's skin.

"Anything…" Near gasped has Mello ground his hips back down upon him, giving him the friction he wanted so very badly. "Just anything…. Touch meeeeee."

Mello grinned has he mouthed his way down Near's chest, stopping momentarily to tease the boy's sensitive nipples. He loved hearing how the albino whined as he nipped at them, groaning has he continued his journey south. As he tongued Near's navel, he removed the boy's white briefs. All white, always, which was why he couldn't help but laugh when he saw which toy Matt had decided to use on him. "Really, Matty?"

"It seemed appropriate at the time," Matt gave a small shrug before giving a nod, urging his boyfriend to continue. The sight before him was just fucking gorgeous.

"I like it," Mello smiled, blue eyes going from Matt's face to Near's before turning the erection in front on him. Still smiling up at Near, he took the boy into his mouth has he grabbed hold of the white dildo within him. Mello pulled the toy out before thrusting it back in sharply, quickly building a steady rhythm. He made sure to match the bobbing of his head to the thrusting of the toy, loving the way Near was going insane. The smaller boy was a mess, thrusting up into Mello's mouth but still attempting to further impale himself on the dildo while the vibrations drove him mad. It was all too much for him.

"Mello… I'm… I'm gonna…" Near attempted to give the blond a warning.

"Don't try to hold back," Matt was suddenly there, in Near's face, mouth not even a hair's breath away. "Cum." That simple command was all Near needed before he was groaning into Matt's mouth as he came. Mello swallowed around Near's head, allowing none of the boy's cum to escape his mouth as he removed the toy, throwing it somewhere off to the side.

"Share," was all Matt said has he relinquished Near's mouth, turning to pull Mello's mouth to meet his. "I want a taste." He attacked Mello's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue to taste the last remnants of the youngest boy's cum. Matt's hands were wondering, pulling at Mello's shirt as he explored his mouth. The parted briefly, just long enough for Mello's shirt to be thrown from the bed as well before Mello pulled Matt back to him, fingers laced though crimson hair.

"Where are the keys?" Mello gasped when he finally released Matt. Near was still enjoying his post orgasm bliss, completely missing the erotic display above him. "I want to be able to feel his hands on me… see them on you…"

"You've had them all day," Matt's hand slipped down Mello's back, over his ass, and into his back pocket. When he brought back between them, the small silver key to the cuffs was twinkling in his palm.

"Course I have," Mello gave Matt a chaste kiss before moving him out of the way, taking the key to unlock Near's hands. Matt moved to kiss the abused wrists as Mello freed them. "Look at that, he's still out of it." Mello smiled as me moved down properly kiss Near, bringing him back to reality. Slowly, Near began to respond, lips moving against Mello's and parting as his tongue licked against them. Near let Mello have full rein of his mouth just as Matt had earlier. Small, pale hands moved to pull blond hair as Near gasped into the kiss.

"That was awesome," Near smiled up at Mello. "Waited ages for something like this."

"Good," Mello grinned down at Near before looking to Matt, "cause we are so fucking far from finished…"

Matt kissed Mello again, allowing the blond to dominate his mouth before flipping him on his back. "Come on, Near. It's our turn to make the birthday boy feel amazing."

Near grinned, sitting up to forcibly kiss Matt, hands pulling at his shoulders. He loved being able to touch… it had been torture have his hands bound. Breaking away from each other, Matt and Near moved so that both of them were hovering over Mello, each leaning down to leave open mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Mello loved it, he had a boy straddling each of his legs. He could feel Matt's fingers at the laces of his leather pants while Near's where tracing soft patterns across his chest. It felt amazing. His boys… his two boys. He didn't have to choose, they were both right here with him. Fucking amazing.

Soon enough, Matt and Near had Mello naked beneath them. Mello's hands where buried in Near's hair, pulling the smaller boy's mouth into his so he could have better access. Matt's mouth was working against his collar bone as he slowly worked his hand up and down the blonde's erection, not enough to get him off but enough to send electricity shooting through his veins.

"Matt," Mello groaned as he released Near's mouth, "you are wearing way too much clothing for this party. Near, help him." Mello propped himself up against the head of the bed as he watched Near crawl off of him to obey his orders. Near…. Obeying his orders. What a sight to see. He hoped to never forget this moment.

Near's small, pale hands were shaking slightly has he reached to pull Matt's goggles off his head. Matt grinned has Near pulled them off his head, revealing eyes such a deep shade of green, Near was lost. He had never seen Matt's eyes before and they were fucking gorgeous. Near was distracted, focused only on Matt's eyes. He didn't notice Matt leaning forward to kiss him until his tongue was already in his mouth. Moaning, Near pulled at Matt's shirt, reminding the older boy what it was they were supposed to be doing. Matt pulled back, allowing Near to remove his tank top. With his shirt removed, Matt was on Near again, exploring his mouth thoroughly as the smaller boy attempted to remove the older boy's jeans.

"No underwear, Matt?" Near questioned Matt once he finally managed to peel away the redhead's pants.

Matt gave a shrug, "I had a goal to accomplish. Still have a goal to accomplish." Matt maneuvered Near to straddle Mello who had been slowly jerking himself as he watched the show before him. Mello took this opportunity to take Near's mouth as his own again, hands pulling at the smaller boy's sides. Matt grabbed the bottle of lube he had set out on the earlier and began to coat Mello's erection. He gave Near's entrance a quick rub, wetting the hole as some form of preparation. One hand on Near's hip, the other on Mello's cock, Matt guided the blond into the albino, loving the groans of satisfaction that met his ears.

"Oh fuck," Near groaned, forehead against Mello's chest has he leaned forward, gasping at the intrusion. Mello was bigger than the toy, reached further and stretched more. And he felt so much better.

"God, Near… so fucking tight," Mello's hands were suddenly at Near's hips, holding him in place as though he was afraid the small boy would decide he no longer wanted this. He couldn't bear the thought of not having this gorgeous boy riding him, not now. And where the fuck was Matt, he needed Matt or this wouldn't be complete. "Matt, hurry the fuck up."

"You sure?" Matt looked over Near to see searing blue eyes gazing at him, lust and need begging him.

"Yes, now hurry the fuck up," Mello moaned, trying so fucking hard not to just thrust mercilessly into the tight heat surrounding him. Quickly, Matt dipped three finger's into the lube, thrusting one into Mello has he threw the lube to the side. "I said hurry, not take your fucking time."

"Okay, okay," Matt grinned, knowing exactly what it was Mello wanted. He quickly added the other two fingers, briefly thrusting them in and spreading them, barely stretching Mello before removing them completely. Then he was aligning himself and slowing pushing into the blond.

Matt's chest was flushed against Near's back, one hand going to moving across the smaller boy's pale chest while the other was braced against Mello's chest. "How does it feel, Near? What you always wanted?"

"Oh, fuck, yes. If feels so amazing," Near's head lolled back to lay on Matt's shoulder, hips moving faintly atop Mello. And Mello, he was a mess, not knowing which way he wanted to move.

"Then ride him," Matt whispered into Near's ear, giving a sharp thrust into Mello causing Mello to move deeper into the smaller boy, both moaning. "You'll both love it."

And those were the last coherent words spoken for some time. Matt started a slow rhythm, steadily building in its urgency as Near began to bounce on Mello's cock. Mello's hands were pulling at the both of them, hips moving to thrust up as Near dropped down only to be dragged back down into Matt's thrusts. It was pure heaven, the double stimulation. And Matt, watching Near ride Mello, gods, it was driving him crazy. Near could feel them both, Matt moving roughly against his back while Mello was digging deeper and deeper inside of him. The room was filled heavy pants and sharp moans, skin slapping against skin as the three of them worked for the same goal.

Near came first with a sharp cry that sounding like he was trying to get Matt and Mello's names out at the same time. His nails were digging into Mello's as he clamped down around him, cum splattering the both of them. Seeing Near cum and feeling his walls tighten around his cock brought Mello over the edge, buried deep within the albino. And Matt followed directly behind the two of them, loving the feeling of Mello tightening around him and watching as the other two came. The trio continued to rock, riding out their orgasms before collapsing, one on top of the other.

"Hmmm…. Happy Birthday, Mels," Matt gently pulled out as he moved to lay down beside his blond. "Love you."

"H'ppy b'thday," Near groaned, collapsing into Mello's chest on the verge of sleep. "Love…. you."

"Thank you both. That was fucking amazing," Mello grinned, giving Matt a chaste kiss on the lips and giving one to the top of Near's head as well, rolling the smaller boy to lay between him and Matt. "Love you both…." Mello managed another small smile before drifting off to sleep himself.

Matt looked at the two sleeping boys beside him, smiling softly. Yeah, this gift had been a wonderful success, he thought to himself before joining them in sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_AN: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Finished. I had fun with that. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know!_


End file.
